From the U.S. Pat. No. 5,200,455 the aqueous composition of an adhesive is known, which is used as primer and contains an aqueous phenolic resin dispersion stabilized by polyvinyl alcohol, a latex of a chlorosulfonated polyethylene and a metal oxide. With this adhesive there is achieved a good adhesion (adhesive force) of a layer applied onto a substrate.